


Pazudušie

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Nabiki Tendo patrāpās nepareizajā vietā neīstajā laikā... Bet Rjuouga gribēja tikai palīdzēt...
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga & Tendou Nabiki





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost boy, lost girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738831) by Saraton. 
  * A translation of [Lost boy, lost girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738834) by Saraton. 



> Ranma ½ izdomāja Rumiko Takahaši, tiesībās uz visiem stāstā aprakstītajiem personāžiem un situācijām pieder viņai un viņas izdevējiem. Šis stāsts nav rakstīts, lai gūtu finansiālu peļņu, bet gan kā fana visdziļākās cieņas apliecinājums.  
> Jā, šis ir vēl viens stāsts, kas ir piedzimis manās neapšaubāmi slimajās smadzenēs. Es zinu, ka man ir vēl citas sērijas, kas turpinās, taču šis stāsts tik ļoti prasījās uz āru, ka man neatlika nekas cits, kā vien pakļauties un izlikt to tīmeklī. Turpinājums sekos… es ceru. Tā ka gaidiet un vērojiet. Un izbaudiet! Ar cieņu,
> 
> Saratons

Saule tikko kā bija uzlēkusi pie zilā debesjuma, solot kārtējo burvīgo vasaras dienu.  


Nerimā viss bija klusi un mierīgi. Neierasta situācija, taču drīz vien tai bija lemts mainīties.

Tendo mājās, Kasumi dungodama pie sevis gatavoja brokastis, kamēr pārējā ģimene jau sēdēja ēdamistabā pie galda un garlaikoti vēroja, kā Ranma samīca savu tēvu ikrīta treniņā un visbeidzot ielidina karpu dīķī. Akane nogrozīja galvu un pie sevis klusībā nomurmināja kaut ko, kas aizdomīgi izklausījās pēc ‘ _divi idioti_ '.  


Souns tikai pasmējās un atkal iegrima ierastajā rīta avīzes lasīšanas rituālā.

Nabiki Tendo, gluži pretēji pārējiem ģimenes locekļiem, tikai vēl mēģināja pamosties. Meitene nekad nebija bijusi cīrulis pēc dabas, un abu Saotomes ierašanās un apmešanās šeit uz dzīvi šo stāvokli nebija mainījusi. Par nožēlu, ikrīta cīniņi bija jebkas, tikai ne klusi, tāpēc teju katru rītu meiteni tagad pamodināja brēcieni un kaujas saucieni. Katru sasodītu rītu!  


Nabiki sēdēja un drūmi vēroja priekšā nolikto kūpošo stipras melnas kafijas tasi.

"Tie sasodītie Saotomes... Nevarētu viņi vienreiz likties mierā ar savu ikrīta ārdīšanos...?" viņa nopūtās. "Tas taču vienkārši nav vairs izturams! Es prasu, kas vēl varētu te noiet greizi?" meitene pikti nomurmināja, pasniedzoties pēc kafijas... un palika ar osiņu rokā. Nabiki sarauca pieri.  


"Kas par... tas nav uz labu..." viņa nomurmināja, vērojot sabojāto krūzīti.

Souns nolaida avīzi un satraukti paskatījās uz vidējo no savām trim meitām.   


Nabiki sarkastiski iesmējās, "Kas gan vēl cits," viņa pamāja uz abu Saotomes pusi. Genma bija izrāpies no karpu dīķa, pamanījies noķert Ranmu aiz skausta un tagad mēģināja ar puiša pakausi izsist caurumu mūra sētā ap Tendo īpašumu. Izskatījās, ka sēta šai cīņā zaudēs pirmā.

"Mūsu ‘dārgie' viesi rūpējas, lai mūsu izdevumi nemazinātos," meitene indīgā tonī nopūtās, tad nokāra galvu un atgriezās pie kafijas vērošanas.  


Souns dziļi ievilka elpu. "Es ar viņiem parunāšu," viņš apsolīja.

:  


Tikmēr kaut kur pie Nerimas rajona robežām...

:

"Kur, pie visiem kami, es atrodos?!!" atskanēja skaļš izmisuma pilns brēciens pret debesīm.

Rjuouga Hibiki apspieda vēlmi palaist Ši-Ši-Hokodan. Lai kādā depresijā viņš nebūtu, apkārtējo namu īpašnieki viņam nepiedos tādu īpašuma bojāšanu. Bet jau otro nedēļu nespēt atrast Nerimu, tas tomēr bija par daudz pat Rjuougam.  


"Nē! Es nelikšos mierā, lai cik daudz laika man tas prasītu!" Mūžam Pazudušais Zēns nozvērējās.

Ar vieglu trīcēšanu, Rjuouga atcerējās, kā kaut kur uz Ķīnas-Tibetas robežas viņš bija sadūries ar sirmu vīru, kas bija piespiedis viņu apgūt seno Tibetiešu Kaujas Nažu deju. Nu, no vienas puses, tehnika bija visai iespaidīga, bet rētas, ko Rjuouga bija ieguvis mācību laikā, vēl nebija pilnībā sadzijušas. Iegrimis domās par pieredzēto, puisis soļoja tikai taisni uz priekšu, neskatoties kurp iet, līdz uzskrēja ceļa rādītājam. Atšķirībā no parastajām ceļazīmēm, šī nenolūza, bet tikai saliecās.  


Rjuouga ieplēta acis, izlasījis uz saliektās zīmes ar lieliem hieroglifiem rakstīto. "Nerima, Tokija", viņš noelsās un tad sāka skaļi smieties.

"Es atradu ceļu atpakaļ! Es esmu Nerimā!" viņš iesaucās. "Ranma Saotome, gatavojies savai pēdējai stundai! Šodien tu zaudēsi! Šodien būs mana uzvaras diena, jo veiksme beidzot ir manā pusē!"  


Mūžam Pazudušais Zēns drosmīgi metās soļot uz priekšu. Tai pat laikā, visā Nerimā daudzviet salūza tējas un kafijas tasīšu osiņas.

:

Divas stundas vēlāk... 

:

Rjuouga stāvēja ielas vidū kaut kur zemu māju ielokā un apjucis skatījās apkārt.  


"Kur, pie visiem kami, es atrodos?!!" atskanēja skaļš izmisuma pilns brēciens pret debesīm.

"Nerimā, tu Mūžam Apmaldījies Hibiki!" puisim aiz muguras atskanēja uzjautrināta balss. "Turklāt šī informācija tev tiek dota par baltu velti, novērtē to!" Nabiki turpināja, kad Rjuouga apcirtās pret viņu.  


Sākumā zēns lūkojās uz Nabiki pilnīgā apjukumā, bet tad viņa sejā sāka uzplaukt plats smaids, tā ka palika redzami puiša visai smailie ilknīši.

"Tātad, es joprojām esmu Nerimā?" Rjuouga sajūsmā iesaucās. "Es zināju! Šodien patiesi ir mana laimīgā diena!"  


Pēc tāda paziņojuma Nabiki uzacs vaicājoši parāvās uz augšu.

"Tiešām?" viņa indīgā tonī painteresējās.  


"Jā!" pazudušais zēns sajūsmā iesaucās. "Iedomājies tikai! Veselas divas stundas, un es joprojām esmu tepat Nerimā!"

Nabiki nogrozīja galvu, taču izlēma labāk paklusēt. Tā vietā viņa tikai nopūtās.   


"Nu labi, bija jauki ar tevi pārmīt pāris vārdus, bet es tagad iešu tālāk..." viņa iesāka.

Meitene jau gatavojās pagriezties, lai turpinātu ceļu, kad ap stūri atskanēja vecišķš smiekliņš, kam sekoja saniknotu sieviešu balsu koris.  


"Turiet to zagli!"

"Stāvi tu nelieti!"  


"Vecais izvirtulis!"

"Mans krūšturis!"  


"Mani dārgumiņi!" Smiedamies kā traks, Haposajs nesās lejup pa ielu ar milzīgu maisu uz muguras, tieši virsū abiem tīņiem, bet bars pārskaitušos sieviešu un meiteņu, bruņojušās ar slotām un citiem mājsaimniecības rīkiem, mina viņam uz papēžiem.

Rjuougam jau agrāk bija nācies saskarties ar Haposaja sarīkotajiem ‘apakšveļas reidiem'. Par mata tiesu, bet Pazudušais zēns atlēca malā. Nabiki paveicās mazāk. Vecais izvirtulis atsitās pret meiteni un atgrūda viņu sāņus. Būkšķis, un meitene noslīdēja lejup gar mājas sienu. Nākamajā mirklī vajātāju bars aiznesās viņiem garām.

:

Rjuouga izslējās un nikni noskatījās nopakaļ vajātāju pūlim. 

"Nespēju noticēt, ka tā vecā dēle joprojām ir dzīvs," viņš nopūtās. Kad atbilde nesekoja, Rjuouga pagriezās un šokā pamanīja Nabiki guļam pie sienmales zemē.  


"Sasodīts!"

Puisis pieskrēja klāt un apvēla Nabiki augšpēdus.  


Vienīgais ievainojums, ko viņš atrada, bija pamatīgs puns, citādi meitenei nekas nekaita. 

"Man vajadzētu aiznest viņu pie ārsta..." Rjuouga nodomāja.  


Uzmanīgi Mūžam Pazudušais Zēns pacēla meiteni uz rokām.

"Tepat tuvumā dzīvo dakteris Tofu, aiznesīšu viņu uz klīniku. Tā, uz kuru pusi viņa bija?"  


Problēma tika atrisināta tipiskā Hibiki garā. "Iešu un pa ceļam kādam pajautāšu," Rjuouga izlēma un sāka skriet kur acis rāda. "Viss taču būs kārtībā, vai ne, šodien taču ir mana laimīgā diena!"

Ar šiem slavenajiem vārdiem galvā, Rjuouga atstāja Nerimu un veiksmīgi apmaldījās....


	2. Kapitel 2

Pirmais, ko Nabiki sajuta, ar milzīgu piepūli atvērusi acis, bija neciešamas galvassāpes. "Āāaaa..." viņa noelsās, un pacēla roku, lai piespiestu pie pulsējošajiem deniņiem. "Kas, pie visiem kami..."

"Labāk tev vēl mazliet pagulēt," kaut kur ārpus Nabiki redzesloka atskanēja klusa balss. Sāpes bija tik spēcīgas, ka Nabiki ar lielāko prieku paklausīja piedāvājumam un atslīga atpakaļ gultā... tikai lai aptvertu, ka lietas nav gluži tādas, kādām tām pienāktos būt, pamostoties no rīta pirms došanās uz skolu.

Pirmkārt, viņa nekad... gandrīz nekad ... negulēja teltī. Vēl jo vairāk guļammaisā. Vēl jo vairāk uz kailas zemes, tikai ar plānu pīteni apakšā. Un vispār, vai tad viņa jau nebija devusies uz skolu? Ar rāvienu meitene pieslējās sēdus, uz mirkli ignorējot jaunu sāpju eksploziju galvā. Tepat blakus sēdēja un uz viņu skatījās tas Hibiki puika, apjucis kasot savus lēkšķainos garos matus. "Erm..." Mūžam Pazudušais zēns sastomījās, atklepojās un tad savilka seju vārgā smaidā.

"Čau. Tu atkal atguvies..." puisis beidzot izstomīja no sevis. 

"Rjuouga..." Nabiki, kuras sejas izteiksme, vērojot visu to, kas bija apkārt ap viņiem, strauji mainījās no ‘ _neticami_ ' uz ‘ _kas pie velna tas ir_ ', pārtrauca puisi pusvārdā. Rjougam uz pieres izsitās vieglas sviedru lāsītes. "Tu taču... varēsi man to visu izskaidrot?" viņa klusā un tai pat laikā apņēmīgā balsī pajautāja.

_Tas taču nevarēja būt tiesa! Tam tā nevajadzēja notikt! Kaut kam tādam bija jānotiek tikai ar Ranmu un pārējiem idiotiem no Nerimas Iznīcinātāju Bandas! Ne jau ar viņu!_ Nabiki domas joņoja ieciklētas aplī, kamēr pati viņa sēdēja panikā sastingusi un klausījās Rjuougas stāstā.

"Par ko man tas..." meitene beidzot klusi nomurmināja.

Rjuouga, kas sēdēja viņai pretī, vainīgi nokāra galvu. "Es gribēju kā labāk..." viņš aizstāvoties izdvesa. "Es tikai gribēju tev palīdzēt..."

Tas beidzot izrāva Nabiki no domu joņošanas tukšgaitā, un viņa veltīja Mūžam Pazudušajam Zēnam slepkavniecisku nodomu pilnu skatienu. "Ak tad palīdzēt man? Tu nu man patiešām pamanījies PALĪDZĒT!!!" vidējā no Tendo māsām sāka pacelt balsi, ignorējot pulsējošās sāpes galvā. "Tev tik LIELISKI sanāca man PALĪDZĒT!" viņa sarkastiski iesmējās. "Paskatīsimies, kas tev sanāca... Mēs esam KAUT KUR NEKURIENES VIDŪ... Mums nav ne mazākās nojautas kā ATGRIEZTIES MĀJĀS... mums nav līdzi tikpat kā nekā ĒDAMA... vai ekipējuma IZDZĪVOŠANAI... vēl jo vairāk SAVVAĻĀ..." 

Ar katru nākamo meitenes argumentu, Rjuouga sarāvās arvien mazāks un mazāks.

" ...paskatīsimies... Es neko neaizmirsu pārskaitīt no tevis minētā?" Nabiki beidzot pārtrauca tirādi un dziļi ievilka elpu. Rjuouga, kam uz visu uzskaitīto īsti ko iebilst nebija, izslējās taisnāk.

"Es jau teicu, ka man ir ļoti žēl..." viņš vārgā balsī izdvesa. "Bet... viss jau nav tik slikti..."

Nabiki nicīgi nosprauslājās, to izdzirdējusi, taču Rjuouga izlēma tādu necieņu ignorēt.

"... agrāk vai vēlāk, es vienmēr atrodu ceļu atpakaļ uz Nerimu, pat ja tas nav uzreiz... Un nākamajā lielākajā pilsētā mēs varēsim iekāpt vilcienā vai autobusā un aizbraukt atpakaļ..."

Meitene veltīja Rjuougam neticības pilnu skatienu. ‘ _Viņam ko, ir vairāk smadzeņu nekā es būtu iedomājusies?_ ' Nabiki paskatījās uz puisi un tad uzmeta lūpu. "Paklau, ja tu esi tik gudrs, kāpēc tu to pats nekad nepamanies izdarīt? Tas taču būtu prātīgāk, nekā mūždien maldīties apkārt kājām...?"

Rjuouga nopūtās. "Es jau ar lielāko prieku... bet es vienmēr pamanos apmaldīties pa ceļam no kases līdz transportam..." viņa balss palika klusāka. " ... un pat tad, kad man izdodas nonākt laikus pie transporta, tas vai nu izrādās nepareizs transports vai es esmu nepareizā pieturā..."

Nabiki vairs īsti nesaprata, vai viņai vajadzētu sākt smieties vai raudāt. Tas taču bija nepārspējami... Rjuouga patiesi bija Mūžam Pazudušais. ‘ _Un tagad man nāksies ceļot kopā ar viņu..._ ' "Kas gan vēl varētu noiet greizi?" meitene pie sevis nomurmināja. 

Gluži kā atbilde uz viņas jautājumu, gaisā atskanēja pērkona ducināšana. Vēl pēc minūtes, pa telts virsmu sāka bungot lielas lietus lāses.

Nabiki piešķieba galvu un iekoda mēlē, apspiežot tos vārdus, kas šobrīd bija gatavi izlauzties pār viņas lūpām. Tos, ko meitenei teikt būtu galīgi nepieņemami.

"Man, protams, vajadzēja uzprasīties..." viņa nopūtās, pamanījusi Rjuougas pārsteigto skatienu.

Divas stundas vēlāk... 

Ārpusē joprojām gāzās lejup ūdens straumes, un viss bija tik tumšs un nomācies, ka pat Nabiki bija skaidrs, tuvākajā laikā nekas arī nemainīsies. Meitene sēdēja, pievilkusi ceļgalus pie krūtīm, un drūmi skatījās ārā pa telts ieeju. Tepat blakus viņai - pat pārāk tuvu, Nabiki-prāt, jo telts īsti nebija domāta diviem - sēdēja arī meitenes domās vainīgais šajā situācijā - Rjuouga. 

"Ideāli," murmināja Nabiki. "Vienkārši burvīgi..."

Rjuouga sēdēja klusējot, tomēr iekšēji arī viņš vārījās dusmās. Nabiki jau bija pamanījusies sakrist viņam uz nerviem, un puisis nožēloja to prāta aptumsuma brīdi, kurā bija iedomājies vietējam Šeilokam palīdzēt. ‘ _Viņa kaut ko citu, kā žēloties, arī pieprot?_ ' Rjuouga pie sevis nodomāja. ‘ _Es ceru, ka tas lietus beidzot sāks rimties..._ '

Rjuougam bija pamatoti iemesli uztraukties. Pietiks tikai ar nedaudz auksta ūdens, lai vidējā no Tendo māsām atklātu viņa rūpīgi sargāto noslēpumu - Džusenko lāstu. Kad Nabiki sapratīs, kas patiesībā ir Šņukurs... Tas lika Mūžam Pazudušajam Zēnam bailēs sarauties. Nebija ne mazāko ilūziju, ka, to uzzinājusi, Nabiki viņu šantažēs tik ilgi, līdz būs izvilkusi visu, kas Rjuougam piederēja. Puisis ar acs kaktiņu pašķielēja uz negaidīto ceļabiedri. ‘ _No skata tik jauka, pat nepateiksi, ka tāda alkatīga draņķe..._ ' Domas aprāvās, kad Nabiki pagrieza galvu un viņu skatieni sakrustojās.

Nabiki uzacs parāvās uz augšu, kad viņa ievēroja Mūžam Pazudušo Zēnu piesarkstam un strauji novēršamies. ' _Ko gan viņš tur tā mēģināja izpētīt manī? Viņš taču nedomā..._ ' Te Nabiki sapurināja galvu. ' _Nē, šis te lempis jau nav Kuno!_ ' 

Tagad bija Nabiki kārta novērot nejaušo nelaimes biedru. ' _No otras puses, ja tā labi ieskatās, viņš ir pat savā ziņā piemīlīgs. Tas nekas, ka vairāk kā gadu jaunāks, no skata galīgi nepateiksi..._ ' Te Nabiki sapurinājās. ' _Tā, par ko gan es te tagad domāju! Muļķe Nabiki, domā labāk, kā tikt ārā no šīm nepatikšanām!_ '

Vēlāk, kad Nabiki bija mazliet atguvusies, viņa ievēroja, ka Rjuouga izskatās samulsis un domīgs. Arī jūtoties samulsusi, viņa uzgrieza puisim muguru un turpināja īgni skatīties lietū.

‘ _Par ko man tas.._.' doma teju vai vienlaikus iešāvās abu galvās.

Tai pat laikā, Nerimā, Tendo mājās.

Kasumi saimniekoja virtuvē, kad mājās iedrāzās aizelsusies Akane. "Tas sasodītais IDIOTS!!!" jaunākā no Tendo iešņācās, aizcērtot aiz sevis durvis.

"Ko tad Ranma šoreiz izdarīja?" Kasumi pasmaidīja un maigā balsī painteresējās.

Akane salecās. "Kā tu..." viņa noelsās.

"Tikai Ranma ir spējīgs tevi tā satracināt, Akane!" Kasumi iesmējās.

"Tev taisnība..." jaunākā no māsām nopūtās. "Paklau, Nabiki jau ir mājās?"

"Nē. Neesmu redzējusi viņu, kopš jūs aizsteidzāties uz skolu. Kāpēc jautā?"

"Šodien skolā es Nabiki nesatiku, vēl vairāk, pāris viņas klasesbiedrenes bija atnākušas apjautāties par viņu..." Akane izskatījās norūpējusies. "Domā, kaut kas noticis?"

"Es tā nedomāju. Tā taču ir Nabiki," Kasumi pašūpoja galvu. "Nabiki vienmēr pratīs parūpēties par sevi," vecākā no māsām nomierinoši paziņoja.

Akane piekrītoši pamāja ar galvu. "Tev taisnība. Droši vien viņa atkal nodarbojas ar kādu sarežģītu biznesa plānu, un ir aizmirsusi par laiku..." 

Te piepeši melnmate aprāvās un ieķiķinājās. Kasumi pārsteigta paskatījās uz māsu.

Akane tikko savaldījās. "Nekas. Es tikai... piepeši iedomājos... Kā būtu, ja Nabiki izdomātu aizbēgt ar kādu puisi..."

Vecākā no māsām pārsteigumā noelsās un tad arī sāka smieties. "Akane, goda vārds..." viņa nosodoši iesāka, taču tad atkal izplūda smieklu lēkmē.

Tā, smiedamās, abas māsas arī pārtrauca apspriest trešo.


	3. Kapitel 3

Nākamajā rītā lietus beidzot bija pārgājis un pārītis varēja līst ārā no šaurās telts. Nabiki Tendo stāvēja un kaut ko pie sevis murmināja, izskatoties reizē nikna, nelaimīga un nožēlojama. Rjuouga bija licis viņai uzvilkt šo to no savām mantām, pasludinot meitenes skolas formu par ‘ceļošanai galīgi nepiemērotu'. 

Tagad vidējā Tendo stāvēja tērpusies vienā no Rjuougas džemperiem, melnās garās biksēs, un kājās pāri trim zeķu pāriem viņai bija uzstīvēti un sašņorēti pusgarie zābaki. ‘ _Šaolina stils_ ', Rjuouga bija paziņojis atbildē uz viņas neizteikto jautājumu, acīmredzami jūtoties uzjautrināts. 

"Hmmm," Mūžam Pazudušais Zēns domīgi turpināja vērot Nabiki. "Kaut kas vēl trūkst..." viņš nomurmināja.

"Kas tad vēl?!" Nabiki indīgā tonī painteresējās, jo viņa nudien nebija pašā labākajā garastāvoklī. Rjuouga bija pamodinājis meiteni vēl pirms saullēkta un izlicis ārā no telts. Kas bija vēl ļaunāk, brokastīs viņai bija tikusi tikai tēja, jo kafija Mūžam Pazudušā puiša krājumos neatradās. Pēc tam Rjuouga bija sācis rakties pa mugursomu, piemeklējot viņai jaunas drēbes no saviem ‘rezerves krājumiem'. 

Rjuouga ignorēja šo dzēlienu un tad piepeši uzsita knipi. "Nu protams!" viņš iesaucās un noņēma vienu no saviem lakatiņiem. Smaidot viņš apsēja to ap Nabiki matiem un tad apmierināti pamāja ar galvu. "Tagad tu izskaties perfekti."

Nabiki apspieda vēlmi pateikt Rjuougam visu, ko viņa domā par šo ietērpu. Tā vietā viņa dziļi ievilka elpu. "Mēs beidzot varam doties ceļā?" meitene rāmā tonī painteresējās.

Rjuouga Hibiki pasmaidīja tik plati, ka nozibēja viņa ilknīši. "Protams!" viņš jautri atbildēja. "Un nepārdzīvo tik ļoti..." Mūžam Pazudušais zēns turpināja jau nopietnākā tonī. "...vēl diena vai divas, un mēs sēdēsim transportā uz Nerimu!"

"Tevis paša labā, es ceru ka tā būs," Nabiki Tendo izturēja puiša skatienu nenovēršoties, un saldā tonī attrauca. "Jo, par katru dienu... ko es pazaudēšu klejojot kopā ar tevi... es tev piestādīšu rēķinu..." Rjuougas smaids izdzisa, un puisis nobālēja. "... jo mana prombūtne... nozīmē zaudējumus manam biznesam... kas palielināsies..." Mūžam Pazudušais Zēns norija kaklā pēkšņi iesprūdušo kumosu un spēra pussoli atpakaļ. "... ar katru... manas prombūtnes... dienu." meitene pabeidza savu runu un veltīja puisim stingru skatienu. "Mēs sapratām viens otru?"

Rjuouga atkal norija kaklā parādījušos kumosu un bez vārdiem pamāja ar galvu. "Tad... laikam jau... mēs varam doties." viņš mulsi izdvesa un steigšus uzmeta plecos milzīgo mugursomu. 

Nabiki piepeši sāka justies daudz labāk un smaidot pamāja. "Jā, varam gan. Bet, pirms mēs sākam kustēties..." viņa piegāja klāt puisim, noāķēja auklas rituli no mugursomas sāniem un veikli apmeta cilpu ap Rjuougas labo delnu. Puisis pārsteigts ieplēta acis, un vērojot, kā Nabiki otru virves galu sasien cilpā ap savu kreiso roku.

"Kas... kāpēc?" Rjuouga beidzot stostoties izdvesa, taču neko vairāk nepaguva pateikt, pirms Nabiki parāva auklu un apklusināja viņu. "Tas ir manai drošībai, lai mēs nejauši nepazaudētu viens otru. Man nav vēlēšanās palikt vienai kaut kur mežā nekurienes vidū. Mēs taču sapratīsimies, vai ne?"

Rjuouga apspieda nopūtu. "Jā, protams..." viņš neveikli atzina. "Nu, tad laiks doties."

Nabiki pasmaidīja un paskatījās apkārt. "Protams. Un uz kuru pusi mēs dosimies?" viņa pajautāja Mūžam Pazudušajam zēnam. Rjuouga brīdi paskatījās apkārt, padomāja, un tad pieņēma lēmumu. "Dodamies tur!" viņš paziņoja un sāka soļot. Nogrozījusi galvu, meitene sekoja viņam pa pēdām.

"Es tiešām ceru, ka tas neievilkies ilgāk par pāris dienām..." viņa klusi nomurmināja.

  
  


Trīs nedēļas vēlāk kaut kur Ķīnas un Indijas robežreģionā...

"Tas vienkārši nav iespējams!" 

Nabiki veltīja iznīcinošu skatienu Mūžam Pazudušajam Zēnam. Rjuougam pietika takta novērsties un ieurbties ar skatienu ugunskura oglēs. Vakars vēl bija samērā agrs, taču kalnos, kur viņi šobrīd atradās, jau palika vēsi, par spīti ugunskuram un tam, ka abi bija atraduši patvērumu diezgan dziļā klinšu nišā, kas, ja vien viņi bija pareizi sapratuši šodien satikto ceļinieku, atradās kaut kur nosacītās Ķīnas un Indijas abu pušu apstrīdētās robežas reģionā. Kā Rjuougam bija izdevies atvest viņus šurp nešķērsojot Japānu ieskaujošās jūras, Nabiki nespēja saprast, bet kaut kā puisim tas bija izdevies.

"Nespēju tam noticēt..."

Rjuouga pašķielēja uz pārskaitušos meiteni. "Nabiki... Ja tas ko līdz... Es nudien nožēloju... Ļoti nožēloju."

Nabiki paskatījās uz viņu, un tad smagi nopūtās. "Būs jau labi..." viņa mierinoši izdvesa. Meitene vērīgāk paskatījās uz savu neplānoto ceļabiedru. Lai cik dīvaini tas nešķistu, bet šīs trīs nedēļas bija likušas viņiem zināmā mērā kļūt par draugiem. Sākumā spiestā kārtā pieciešot vienam otru, ievērojot piesardzību un ieturot distanci, bet tad nepārtrauktā atrašanās līdzās bija likusi Rjuougam un Nabiki sākt labāk iepazīt vienam otru. Tāpat ceļojums bija piespiedis viņus sākt uzticēties vienam otram. Līdz, galu galā, abi sev par pārsteigumu bija sapratuši, ka patiesībā kompānija viņiem ir sākusi patikt.

"Tad... tu vairāk nedusmojies uz mani?" Rjuouga pārtrauca Nabiki domu klejojumus. Meitene instinktīvi pasmaidīja, un vērīgāk paskatījās uz puisi, uzraujot uzacis. "Man ir izvēle?" viņa vēsā tonī painteresējās, liekot Rjuougam sākt smīnēt. Puisis atviegloti izslējās taisnāk un pakasīja pakausi. "Vispār jau ir," viņš godīgi atzina, "bet tu man labāk patīc, kad neesi tik pārskaitusies." Tas nu lika Nabiki izplūst jautru smieklu lēkmē, kam Rjuouga pēc mirkļa pievienojās.

Pāris stundas vēlāk...

Abi jaunieši gulēja blakus ugunskura kvēlošajām oglītēm un skatījās alas griestos. Abi bija ieritinājušies guļammaisos un beidzot izbaudīja siltumu. Nabiki varēja tikai pateikties tam nezināmajam kami, kas gādāja par viņas izdzīvošanu, ka Rjuougam izrādījās tik daudz kā lieka līdzi viņa mugursomā, ieskaitot otru guļammaisu. ‘ _citādi tas ātri vien paliktu pavisam neērti..._ ' meitene nodomāja. Viņa izstiepās taisnāk, un tai pat mirklī pār lūpām izlauzās viegls kunkstiens. "Sasodīts..." Nabiki nomurmināja, pūloties iztaisnot krampju savilktos kāju muskuļus. Nabiki-prāt, meitene bija bijusi pat ļoti labā fiziskā formā, spēlējot tenisu, braucot ar velosipēdu un regulāri nodarbojoties ar jogu, taču pēdējās pāris nedēļas bija pierādījušas būtiskas atšķirības starp parastu būšanu formā un norūdītu cīņas mākslu meistara ķermeni. Protams, vēl vairāk to iespaidoja fakts, ka Rjuouga pilnīgi noteikti bija viens no cīņas mākslu meistaru ranga saraksta galvgalī esošajiem.

Puisis bija dzirdējis viņas ņemšanos un pieslējās sēdus. "Viss, pietiek vienreiz! Nabiki, lien ārā no tā maisa!"

"Ko lūdzu?" meitene samulsusi veltīja Rjuougam aizdomu pilnu skatienu un viegli pavēlās sāņus. Puisis to ievēroja un saviebās. "Es tevi cauri guļammaisam masēt nevarēšu!" viņš paziņoja. "Tu te trinies un vaidi visu vakaru, Nabiki, un, ja tas tā turpināsies, ne tev ne man tas par labu nenāks. Es jau dienā redzēju, kā tu sāc zaudēt tempu..." Rjuouga nopūtās. "Paklau, es domāju, ka pēc kārtīgas masāžas tu uzreiz sāksi justies labāk... Turklāt, rīt mums būs jākāpj lejā no kalna, un tev vajadzēs visu tavu spēku un veiklību..."

Nabiki atviegloti uzelpoja un atslāba, apspiežot vēlmi ieķiķināties. ‘ _Nudien, un es uz mirkli iedomājos... tas taču ir Rjuouga Hibiki, puisis, kas paģībs, ieraugot meitenei kāju virs ceļgala atsegušos..._ ' Viņa uzspēlēti lēni sāka izritināties ārā no guļammaisa. "Nu, ja tu uzstāj..."

"Jā, es uzstāju gan," Rjuouga paziņoja, izvingrinot pirkstus. "Pati redzēsi, rīt tu jutīsies daudz labāk!"

Nabiki noelsās, kad puiša pirksti saspieda viņas sāpošos ikru muskuļus, bet tad pievēra acis un atslābinājās, izbaudot masāžu. ‘ _Tas patiesi palīdz..._ ' viņa nodomāja. "Rjuouga?" 

"Jā?"

"Kā tu domā? Mana ģimene būs jau saņēmusi to vēstuli?" meitene pusaizmigušā balsī nomurmināja.

"To ko mēs iedevām tam misionāru pārim?" Puisis paraustīja plecus. Pirms dažām dienām viņi bija uzdūrušies nelielai kristiešu misijai, un atstājuši mācītājam vēstuli nosūtīšanai Tendo ģimenei. Katram gadījumam, ja nu viņi apmaldītos pa ceļam uz tuvāko pilsētu. Protams, tieši tā arī bija sanācis. "Varbūt..." Rjuouga pēc laba klusuma brīža nopūtās un tad ievēroja, ka viņā vairs neviens neklausās. Nabiki, dienas gājiena nogurdināta un masāžas atslābināta, bija aizmigusi.

Rjuouga apstājās un brīdi skatījās uz gulošo meiteni. "Saldu dusu," viņš klusi nomurmināja un uzmanīgi atkal iekārtoja Nabiki viņas guļammaisā. ‘ _Kurš nu būtu ko tādu spējis iedomāties,_ ' Rjuouga nodomāja, iekārtojoties uz guļu pats. Pirms puisis aizmiga, viņš kādu laiku apdomāja, kā gan Tendo mājās uztvers to vēstuli. ‘ _Nu, jebkurā gadījumā tas viņiem būs milzu pārsteigums..._ ' Mūžam Pazudušais zēns klusi iesmējās un likās uz auss.

Ap to pašu laiku Tendo namā... 

"Vai manu vai!!!! Mana meita aizbēga! Viņa nemīl savu tēvu!" izmisuma pilna balss pieskandināja visu māju. Souns Tendo bija izplūdis viņam jau pierastajos asaru plūdos, un ieķēries plecos Genmam, kurš savukārt izskatījās diezgan nelaimīgs. 

Akane un Kasumi tikmēr neticīgi turpināja lūkoties pār plecu Ranmam un vēlreiz kopīgi pārlasīt Saotome-jaunākā rokās turētās ātrās fotogrāfijas otrajā pusē uzrakstīto vēstuli. 

‘ _Ar mani viss ir kārtībā, neuztraucieties. Ceļoju kopā ar Rjuougu, pēc dažām dienām būšu atpakaļ. Nabiki._ ' tur bija rakstīts Nabiki rokrakstā. Pasta zīmogs uz aploksnes vēstīja, ka tā nosūtīta no Okinavas tieši pirms nedēļas. Fotogrāfijā bija redzami Rjuouga un Nabiki, kas stāvēja blakus omulīga izskata priesterim un māja sveicienus kameras turētājam. 

Tas, kas bija pārsteidzoši šajā attēlā, bija Nabiki ietērps un tas, cik laimīga viņa izskatījās.

"Nu, šķiet, viņa ir pārņēmusi Rjuougas ģērbšanās stilu..." Ranma sarkastiski sacīja un pašūpoja galvu. Akane un Kasumi tikai klusēdamas saskatījās viena ar otru, un galvās viņam iešāvās viena un tā pati doma. 

‘ _Vai tiešām viņi būtu kopā aizbēguši...?_ '


	4. Kapitel 4

Nabiki Tendo sajutās dīvaini. Tāda kā spriedze bija jūtama gaisā. Šaubīgākais bija tas, ka tādai spriedzei viņa nevarēja rast izskaidrojumu. Rjuougam ceļu meklējot, viņi abi bija nosoļojuši jau pāris stundas, diena bija jauka, pat ceļš kalnos samērā ērts. Tomēr visu laiku meiteni neatstāja tā sajūta, ka tūlīt kaut kam ir jānotiek. ‘ _Visticamākais, ka tās ir tikai muļķības..._ ' viņa nodomāja un jau gatavojās atslābt, kad pa priekšu soļojošais puisis strauji apstājās. "Jā! Liekas, ka šī vieta derēs!" viņš lepni paziņoja, noslidinot no pleciem mugursomu un pagriežoties pret meiteni. Nabiki tik tikko neļāvās kārdinājumam mesties bēgt ko acis rāda, jo Rjuougas seju rotāja tāda izteiksme, kas viņai nu galīgi nepatika.

Tā vietā, Nabiki pārlaida skatienu vietai, kuru Rjuouga tikko bija atzinis par derīgu. Tā bija kalnu ieplaka starp klinšu atzariem, mazliet lielāka par futbola laukumu, tāpat izstiepta vienā virzienā, un samērā līdzena. " Un, kam šī vieta derēs?" Nabiki piesardzīgi pavaicāja. Smaids Mūžam Pazudušā puiša sejā palika vēl platāks. "Lai sāktu tavus cīņas mākslu treniņus, protams!" viņš lepni paziņoja, pat neievērojot, kā viņa ceļabiedrei šokā atkaras žoklis. " _NANI?!!?_ " Nabiki izdvesa, sperot soli atpakaļ, panikai pārņemot visu viņas ķermeni. "Kāda suņa pēc gan..."

"Pirmkārt!" Rjuouga pārtrauca viņas mēģinājumu atkāpties. "... būt spējīgai par sevi pastāvēt vienmēr ir noderīgi un bez tam, otrkārt, tad tu varētu parūpēties pati par sevi, ja nu kaut kādu iemeslu dēļ mēs viens otru pazaudētu..." Tas lika Nabiki nodrebēt. Tās bija lielākās bailes, ko viņa bija piedzīvojusi šai ceļojumā. "...un treškārt, pat tad, kad mēs būsim atpakaļ mājās, tas tev noderēs, jo Nerima nav tā mierīgākā vieta uz pasaules."

Meitene dziļi ievilka elpu. "Bet kāpēc tieši tagad? Es gribu teikt, mēs jau trīs nedēļas klīstam apkārt, bet..."

Rjuouga paraustīja plecus. "Tiesa, bet pirms tam tu vēl nebiji tam gatava. Tev bija mazliet jānorūdās, jāuztrenē muskuļi un izturība, lai pārdzīvotu treniņu."

Nabiki norija kaklā pēkšņi iesprūdušo kumosu. "Un, ja nu es atsakos?" viņa iešņācās, kamēr domas meitenei šaudījās kā trakas. ‘ _Kas tas par sasodītu treniņu, ko var nepārdzīvot? Ko viņš vispār par sevi te iedomājas?! Nē! Es pilnīgi kategoriski atsakos piedalīties!'_ viņa pie sevis nozvērējās.

Rjuouga atbildē tikai sāka smaidīt vēl platāk, bet viņa acīs iedegās velnišķīgas dzirkstelītes.

  


Pāris stundas vēlāk...

  


"Āāāaaargh..." ar skaļu, sāpju pilnu brēcienu Nabiki novēlās zemē un palika izstiepusies guļam, krampjaini velkot krūtīs iekšā gaisu. 

"Nemaz nebija tik peļami, Nabiki," viņa kā caur vati dzirdēja runājam Mūžam Pazudušo zēnu. "Tev vēl uznāk krampji, bet es domāju, ka divdesmit atspiešanās no stāvokļa guļus un trīsdesmit dziļie pietupieni katru rītu un katru vakaru ātri vien izstieps un norūdīs tavus muskuļus. Pēc tam varēsim ķerties pie nopietnākiem vingrinājumiem..." 

‘ _Sasodītais sadists!_ ' Nabiki apspieda sevī vēlmi sašutumā iebrēkties. ‘ _Tu ko, kaifo no tā, ka tā moki mani? Un tagad vēl man tas būs katru rītu un vakaru jāatkārto? Lai tikai mēs tiekam atpakaļ Nerimā, tu to visu man pieminēsi..._ '

Rjuouga pieliecās un pārlaida ar plaukstu viņai pār galvu. "Nepārdzīvo, patiesībā jau tu tīri labi visu izdarīji. Tā tikai turpināt, un pēc pāris nedēļām tu darīsi to pat sviedriem neizsitoties... "

Nabiki acis atsprāga vaļā un ieplētās platas jo platas. "PĀRIS NEDĒĻAS?!? NEMŪŽAM!!! ES PAT PĀRIS DIENAS KAUT KO TĀDU NEIZDZĪVOŠU!!! AIZMIRSTI!!!" meitene ieaurojās, piepeši atguvusi otro elpu, pielēca kājās un klupa Rjuougam pie rīkles. Vismaz, viņa mēģināja... 

  


Pāris nedēļas vēlāk...

  


"Nu, es taču teicu, ka tu to ātri vien apgūsi! Tagad varam ķerties pie sarežģītākiem paņēmieniem... tiklīdz iziesim no mīnu lauka..." Mūžam Pazudušā Zēna balss skanēja ļoti pašapmierināti. 

"Rjuouga... es tev jau teicu, ka es tevi ienīstu? Jā?" Nabiki balss bija saspringta. "Un es nudien negribu zināt, _kā_ tev izdevās ievest mūs Korejas Demilitarizētajā Zonā. Negribu un nevēlos uzzināt."

  


Nedēļu vēlāk... 

  


"... Es domāju, ka tu tagad vari sākt apgūt nopietnus kaujas paņēmienus, Nabiki, tu esi tam gatava. Ja vēlies, varam atgriezties tai ciematiņā, vecais vīrs bija gatavs mūs apmācīt tikai par palīdzēšanu novākt ražu. Interesanti, kur viņš iemācījās to cīņu ar bambusa spieķiem, kaut ko tādu, cik zinu, piekopj tikai Filipīnās..."

"Rjuouga... mēs _esam_ tais sasodītajās Filipīnās..."

"Ā..." 

  


Nedēļu vēlāk... 

  


"Tie bandīti nudien bija nopietni noskaņoti. Ja es nezinātu labāk, es teiktu, izskatījās pēc Muai-tai cīņas stila..."

"Rjuouga, paklusē. Un, pirms tu jautā... Jā, mēs _esam_ Taizemē!!!"

  


Vēl pēc nedēļas... 

  


"Es nespēju tam noticēt..."Nabiki Tendo neticīgi skatījās uz priekšā esošo ceļazīmi šosejas malā.

‘Tokija. 15 km' 

Meitene noslīga zemē uz ceļiem. "Beidzot mums tas izdevās..."

Rjuouga apstiprinoši pamāja ar galvu. "Ja pieliksim soli, mēs varētu būt atpakaļ Nerimā pēc dažām stundām... Es varētu..." Pirms Rjuouga paguva pateikt, ko gan viņš varētu, viņu maigi bet stingri parāva aiz auklas atpakaļ. 

"Es teiktu, ka no šī brīža _es_ iešu pa priekšu... _piekrīti_?"

Mūžam Pazudušais zēns paskatījās uz meiteni, notrīsēja, un izlēma labāk neiebilst. "Nu, laikam jau tā būs labāk..." viņš ātri piebilda. "Es jau pat nedomāju ierosināt kaut ko citu!"

Nabiki apmierināti pasmaidīja. "Lieliski," viņa paziņoja un atkal pievērsās ceļa zīmes pētīšanai. "Nerima..." viņa atviegloti nopūtās...

  


Dažas stundas vēlāk, Tendo mājās... 

  


Kasumi darbojās virtuvē, gatavojot visiem mājiniekiem vakariņas, tomēr domās viņa bija tālu prom no virtuves galda, katliem, pannām un nažiem, atkal un atkal atgriežoties pie Nabiki. ‘ _Ko gan tu šobrīd dari, mazo māšel?_ ' Pēdējās nedēļās viņi bija saņēmuši virkni pastkartīšu no visdažādākajām vietām pasaulē, katrā no tām Nabiki rokrakstā bija paziņots, ka ar viņu viss ir kārtībā, un ka viņa cer drīz vien būt atpakaļ mājās. Bija pagājuši jau vairāk kā divi mēneši, bet abi bēgļi joprojām nebija ieradušies.

Sākumā, tūlīt pēc Nabiki pazušanas, mājās bija iestājies īsts haoss. Viņu tēvs ar saviem asaru plūdiem bezmaz bija appludinājis dojo, kamēr Genma Saotome bija pieņēmis dažādas varonīgas pozas un lepni klāstījis visiem, kas vien bija gatavi klausīties, kā viņš ‘ _sodīs_ ' Rjuougu Hibiki par Nabiki ‘ _nolaupīšanu_ '. Tas, iespējams, bija saistīts ar tādu sīku faktu, ka pēc četrām nedēļām saimniecībā aptrūkās nauda un Kasumi nācās atzīt tēvam patiesību par viņu finansiālo stāvokli. Asaras, protams, atkal bija plūdušas platā straumē, it īpaši pēc tam, kad viņa palūdza tēvu un Genmu sākt meklēt kādu papildus darbu. Saotome-vecākais sākumā gribēja izvairīties no tāda pienākuma, acīmredzami ar to domājot, ka darbs būtu jāmeklē viņai.

To atceroties, rūpju ēna pārslīdēja vecākās Tendo meitas sejai... ‘ _Pēc visa tā, ko es esmu darījusi šī nama labā..._ ' Paldies visiem kami, Ranma bija iejaucies un ātri vien izdauzījis tādas domas no tēva galvas. Burtiskā nozīmē. Tagad abi divi nodarbojās ar naudas pelnīšanu izklaidējot bērnus. ‘ _Samurajs Souns un viņa satriecošā panda_ ', Kasumi apspieda smieklu lēkmi. ‘ _Tas ir tik pieskaņoti viņiem abiem..._ ' Meitene nopūtās, atkal pievēršoties katliņiem. "Es nudien ceru, ka ar tevi viss ir kārtībā, māšel..." Kasumi nomurmināja, paceļot galvu un paskatoties ārā pa logu... tikai lai ieraudzītu divus stāvus ienākam pa sētas vārtiem...

"Ak vai!"


	5. Kapitel 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Šajā nodaļā mūsu pazudušos Rjuougu un Nabiki sagaida pāris pārsteigumi… Un, tiem, kas interesējās, kā gan Rjuougam izdevās divus mēnešos ceļot kopā ar Nabiki un ne reizi nepārvērsties par Šņukuriņu meitenei acu priekšā… tas viss tiks izskaidrots. Mazliet vēlāk. Bet tagad, stāsts atkal turpinās.

Nabiki Tendo jutās kā septītajās debesīs. Viņa bija ienākusi pa dojo sētas vārtiem, Rjuougam rātni soļojot viņai nopakaļ piesietam saitītē ap roku, un beidzot ļāvās atslābumam, sasniegusi mājas. _Es vēl nespēju tam noticēt! Beidzot atkal jumts virs galvas, silta vanna, manis pašas gulta un Kasumi gatavotais ēdiens..._ Negaidot domām pa vidu ielauzās no mājas puses atskanējušais kliedziens. Mirkli vēlāk pa mājas sētas durvīm izlidoja un metās šurp Kasumi. Nabiki saslējās. "Vecākomās!" viņa sev neraksturīgi emocionāli iesaucās un apkrita māsai ap kaklu, ļaujot Kasumi tāpat aptvert viņu. Kasumi piespieda meiteni sev klāt, ļaujot pagājušo nedēļu satraukumam lēnām izplēnēt. "Es tā baidījos par tevi," viņa nočukstēja un vēl ciešāk piespieda jaunāko māsu sev pie krūtīm, "Un pārējie tāpat..."

Pamazam satraukums no atkalredzēšanās atslāba, un Kasumi ievēroja soli tālāk stāvošo samulsušo Rjuougu, kas īsti nezināja, ko tagad darīt. "Tā..." Kasumi stingrākā tonī iesāka. "Man tā šķiet, ka kāds... mums ir paskaidrojumu parādā? Vai ne tā, Rjuouga-kun?"

Rjuouga sarāvās un instinktīvi pakāpās pussoli atpakaļ, jo vecāko no Tendo māsām tādu viņš vēl nebija redzējis. "Jā... Protams..." puisis sastostījās, samulsa un tad palīdzības meklējumos pievērsa skatienu Nabiki. Meitene uzjautrināti sarauca uzacis un plati pasmaidīja. Visbeidzot viņa apžēlojās par izmisušo zēnu un sāka mierināt māsu. _Tas būs ... interesanti, lai neteiktu vairāk_ , Nabiki uzjautrināti nodomāja. 

  


Mazliet vēlāk Tendo mājās

  


"Beidzot par ilgiem laikiem esmu pieēdusies," Nabiki noelsās un atslīga projām no galda, vērojot joprojām ēdienu iekšā stumjošo Rjuougu. Kasumi bija abiem ceļotājiem nolikusi priekšā tik bagātīgu galdu, ka pat abiem Saotomem varētu izrādīties pietiekami. Rjuouga acīmredzami sekoja tai pašai maksimai - _ēd ko dod, kad dod, un cik dod, kas zina kad dabūsi nākamreiz_. Viņa vērīgi skatījās, kā Mūžam Pazudušais puisis izrēķinās ar sautētajiem rīsiem ar gaļas mērci. Piepeši Rjuouga pacēla galvu un pārtvēra viņas skatienu. "Kas?" viņš piesardzīgi pajautāja. Klājot galdu, Kasumi bija sarīkojusi puisim tādu nopratināšanu, ka viņš joprojām nervozēja, tiklīdz vecākā no Tendo māsām parādījās blakus. Par laimi, Nabiki bija apžēlojusies un iejaukusies sarunā, un pamanījusies kliedēt māsas aizdomas. Taču kāpēc gan lai Kasumi iedomātos, ka viņi ar Nabiki ir aizbēguši un slepus salaulājušies, vēl vairāk, sadzīvojuši bērnu, Rjuouga nespēja saprast. Un tagad Nabiki tā uz viņu skatās... Rjuouga apspieda nopūtu un izturēja Nabiki skatienu. 

Beidzot Nabiki padevās un pārtrauca klusēšanas sacensību. "Rjuouga, es ceru, ka tu apzinies, lai arī tu Kasumi visu izstāstīji un paliki dzīvs, no pārējiem mēs tik viegli vaļā netiksim." 

"Es zinu..." Rjuouga kašķīgā tonī atbildēja. "Tava māsa to uzņēma pat pārsteidzoši mierīgi, kamēr..." Iedomājoties, ko ar viņu varētu izdarīt Souns Tendo, Rjuouga nobāla. Tendo patriarhs mēdza reaģēt visai... emocionāli. Un tad vēl palika jautājums, kā uz visu notikušo reaģēs Akane. Ja godīgi, par to Rjuouga labāk pat neiedomajās. Par to, kā reaģēs abi Saotomes, viņam gan bija nospļauties.

Nabiki dziļi nopūtās. "Jā, tas būs ... interesanti. Jāatzīst, es biju pārsteigta, kāpēc visi ir iedomājušies, ka mēs aizbēgām lai slepus apprecētos. Bet, no otras puses, tas varētu nebūt tik pārsteidzoši... " Pamanījusi Rjuougas vaicājošo skatienu, meitene viegli pasmaidīja. "Nu, ņemot vērā to, cik viegli visi mūsu draugi vienmēr izdara nepareizus secinājumus ..."

Tas lika arī Rjuougam iesmieties. "Un ko mēs tagad darīsim?" puisis pajautāja. 

Nabiki īsi padomāja "Hmm, es teiktu, ka personiski es pagaidīšu, kamēr Kasumi būs sagatavojusi karsto vannu, ko viņa man solīja! Un pēc tam jau redzēsim ... "

Rjuouga apspieda vēlmi pasmīnēt. "Ak tad karstu vannu... Teiktu, ka līdz tam mums ir laiks mazliet patrenēties," viņa sejā uzplauka smaids, atsedzot ilknīšus. "Galu galā, dažam labam te derētu nodedzināt liekās uzņemtās kalorijas, vai ne tā?"

Nabiki uzacis parāvās uz augšu. "Liekās kalorijas? Man?" viņa saspringtā tonī painteresējās, veltot Rjuougam visai negantu skatienu. Tiesa, tajā trūka parastās indes. Nabiki piecēlās un garlaikoti lēnām izstaipījās. "Man liekas, man nāksies kādam nekauņam parādīt, kuram no mums te ir iekrājušās liekas kalorijas." Lai gan sākumā esot kategoriski pret trenēšanos, pamazām Nabiki, pašai par pārsteigumu, bija pieradusi un pat sākusi iemīlēt treniņus kopā ar Rjuougu. Gan fiziskos, gan arī verbālos, jo Mūžam Pazudušais zēns, izrādījās, nebija gluži uz mutes kritis. Un pie tādas dzēlīgas vārdu apmaiņas viņa jau bija sākusi pierast. "Seko man, balamute, un neiedomājies aizmaldīties neceļos."

Pazudušais zēns ar platu smaidu sejā pieslējās kājās. "Nu, kā vēlies..." viņš teatrāli nopūtās. Nabiki dzēlības bija panākušas, ka Rjuouga bija pamazām pazaudējis savus aizspriedumus par vājo dzimumu un arī savu kautrību attiecībās ar meitenēm. "Es, protams, necīnīšos ar pilnu spēku..." viņš tādā pat zobgalīgā tonī attrauca, "Nevar jau tev nodarīt pāri."

Nabiki iesmējās un zobgalīgi paskatījās uz partneri. "Lielība naudu nemaksā," viņa paziņoja, dodoties uz dojo.

_Dzīve beidzot ir iegriezusies uz labo pusi_ , nodomāja tumšmate, ieejot zālē un sākot atslābināties cīņai.

  


"Nabiki?" Kasumi izsaucās, iegājusi atpakaļ viesistabā. Māsu un Rjuougu nekur nemanīja. Uz brīdi meitenei uzmācās bažas, ka Rjuouga atkal pamanījies pazust kopā ar Nabiki, bet te no dojo puses atskanēja kaujinieciski izsaucieni. Kasumi apjukumā sastinga. Tas izklausījās pēc cīņas, un tās balsis pēc... pēc Rjuougas un... Nabiki?!? Kasumi klusi aiztecēja un pavēra zāles durvis, un tā arī sastinga pussolī, acīm pārsteigumā ieplešoties.

Tur bija abi pazudušie, kas šobrīd visā nopietnībā vicināja dūres un lēkāja pa dojo. Lai arī bija acīmredzami, ka Rjuouga necīnās ar pilnu spēku, daudz pārsteidzošāks bija, cik veikli un graciozi ap viņu šaudījās Nabiki. Tas izskatījās pēc tā, ka meitene būtu trenējusies visu mūžu, kas, protams, nebija tiesa. Bet, ja Kasumi tepat uz vietas būtu jāizšķiras, tad viņa teiktu, Akane vidējai māsai paliktu iepakaļ, kaut arī tieši jaunākā no māsām bija oficiālā dojo čempione un "Cīņas mākslās pieļaujams ir viss" skolas mantiniece. _Vairak vai mazāk_ , Kasumi atzina, _tēvs beidza trenēt mūs visas, un Akane pati apguva ko un kā nu prata_... Kasumi apslāpēja šīs domas un atkal pievērsa uzmanību Nabiki. Māsa bija pilnībā koncentrējusies uz cīņu, un pat nelietpratējs varēja pateikt, cik ļoti viņa to izbaudīja. _Šķiet, ka viņai tas ļoti patīk. Sen neesmu viņu tādu redzējusi..._ Kasumi pie sevis nodomāja, apsverot, kā gan šīs izmaiņas ietekmēs attiecības mājās. _Akane neuztvers saprotoši domu, ka kāds cits, izņemot viņu, nodarbojas ar cīņas mākslu. Vēl vairāk, ir pārāks nekā viņa. Es tikai ceru..._ Kasumi domu gājiens pārtrūka, kad pēkšņi atsprāga otrās dojo durvis un pa tām ievēlās pārskaities stāvs. " _NELIETIS! NEIEDROŠINIES AIZSKART MANU MEITU!_ " atskanēja skaļš brēciens, un Souns Tendo metās virsū pārsteigtajam Rjuougam.

  


Dažas minūtes agrāk...

  


Souns Tendo un Genma Saotome lēniem soļiem ienāca Tendo namā pa dārza vārtiem, abi ar nepacietību gaidot to brīdi, kad varēs novelties sēdus un ļauties nebeidzamajai šogi spēlei. Viņi bija kārtējo reizi uzstājušies bērnu dzimšanas dienas ballītē, pēc tam bija atzīmējuši veiksmīgu darba dienas noslēgumu bārā ar pāris sakē kausiņiem, un rezultātā abi jutās pārguruši. 

"Samurajs Souns un viņa satriecošā panda ..." Genma klusi nomurmināja pie sevis un tad skaļi nopūtās: "Tas ir pazemojoši, vecais draugs!" 

Izdzirdis to, Souns pacēla galvu un paskatījās uz savu draugu. "Ko tu ar to domā, Saotome?" Tendo patriarhs nogurušā balsī izdvesa. 

"Ka mums tā nākas sevi pazemot. Es domāju ... "Vecākais Saotome pārtrauca savu topošo tirādi par to, cik negodīgs liktenis viņiem abiem ir izkritis, kad saprata, ka draugs viņā vairs neklausās. Souna uzmanība bija pievērsta dojo, no kurienes varēja dzirdēt cīņas skaņas. 

"Vai tu to dzirdi, Genma? Kas tas var būt, Ranma un Akane joprojām ir skolā ... "

Abi pielavījās pie dojo un ielūkojās pa dārza durvīm, un viņu acis iepletās, ieraugot Nabiki un Rjuougas sacensību.

  


Genma bija pārsteigts. _Tā tiešām būtu Nabiki? Kopš kura laika viņa praktizē cīņas mākslu? Un kopš kura laika viņa ir tik laba tajā? Tas nav uz labu_... Saotome vecākais pagriezās pret savu draugu un sastinga, kad ieraudzīja Souna sejas izteiksmi. Tas bija izteikti slepkavniecisks skatiens, kas tur cīnījās par varu, un drīz vien Souns šo cīņu zaudēja. Domas šaudījās Tendo patriarha ar sakē pielietajā galvā. Nabiki - viņa pazudusī meita - bija mājās. Un viņa cīnījās ar zēnu, kurš viņu nolaupīja. Souna iekšējās acs priekšā nozibēja viņa meitas ciešanu ainas.

> Nabiki ar asarām acīs drebēdama tupēja uz grīdas. "Es gribu doties mājās, atgriezties pie savas ģimenes, mana dārgā tēva un māsām!" viņa lūdzās Rjuougu, kas triumfāli stāvēja viņai priekšā. Puisis ņirdzīgi iesmējās, oni cienīgi ragi uz pieres viņam bija redzami jau pa gabalu. "Ha, es nedomāju vis! Tu piederi man! Tu nekad neatgriezīsies mājās!" Ar ļaunu sejas izteiksmi un alkatīgi mirdzošām acīm Rjuouga piegāja pie Nabiki, nogāza viņu uz grīdas un sāka plēst nost drēbes.

> Nabiki klupšus ietenterēja dojo un nokrita uz grīdas. "Beidzot esmu mājās! Es tiku prom no viņa! Tagad mans tēvs varēs mani pasargāt!" Pēkšņi Ryoga atradās dojo un ņirdzīgi iesmējās, viņa milzīgie ilkņi uzplaiksnīja un puisis nežēlīgi paskatījās uz meiteni. "Tiešām domāji, ka varēsi aizbēgt no manis?" viņš atkal iesmējās, skatoties uz šokēto meiteni "No manis tik viegli prom netikt! Nav tev neviena, kas palīdzētu. Tagad es sodīšu tevi par šo bēgšanu!" Tad Rjuouga uzbruka bezpalīdzīgajai meitenei un sāka nežēlīgi sist.

Šī doma Sounam Tendo nu izradījās par daudz. Pirms Genma paguva draugu apturēt, viņš ar dusmīgu kliedzienu " _NELIETIS! NEIEDROŠINIES AIZSKART MANU MEITU!_ " iebruka dojo.

Rjuouga apcirtās apkārt un pārsteigts paskatījās uz Sounu. "Kas...?" viņam izdevās izdvest, pirms Souns metās viņam virsū gluži kā berserks.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirmkārt, paldies visiem tiem, kas atstāja komentārus. Tas man patiesi palīdzēja atkal turpināt rakstīt. Un goda vārds, nākamajā nodaļā es pastāstīšu, kas Nabiki ir sakāms par Rjuougas mazo Šņukuriņu… pag, tas neizklausījās pareizi… par viņa mazo noslēpumu. Nu, kad nu tas pateikts, priecīgu lasīšanu.
> 
> Saraton

Kad Ranma un Akane atgriezās no skolas, mājās viņus sagaidīja neparasts skats. Souns Tendo un Genma Saotome nekustīgi gulēja zālienā, sakrituši kaudzē viens pār otru, bet pa pamatīgo caurumu, kas reiz bija bijis dojo galvenā ieeja, ārā raudzījās apmulsušās Rjuougas un Nabiki sejas. Ieraugot māsu, Akanes bažas par tēvu tūlīt pat izgaisa. Iespiegusies, viņa metās uz priekšu, un nākamajā brīdī vidējā no Tendo meitām bija sagrābta tik dzelžainā tvērienā, kas pat grizli lācim liktu palikt zaļam no skaudības. "Tu esi atkal mājās, mās!" Akane sajūsmā iesaucās. Nabiki tikai pasmaidīja un atbildēja māsas apskāvieniem. 

Ranma lēnām pietuvojās pārītim, vērodams Rjuougu, un viņa uzacs vaicājoši parāvās uz augšu.

"Čau, Rjouga," viņš iesāka sev ierastajā lecīgajā tonī. "Gadījuma pēc, _neko_ nevēlies pastāstīt?"

Mūžam Pazudušais zēns saviebās. "Pirms tu jautā... Nē, mēs ar Nabiki _NEAIZBĒGĀM_ lai slepus apprecētos!" viņš aizvainotā tonī paziņoja. 

Ranmas uzacs uz šādu paziņojumu tikai nicīgi paraustījās, taču Akane beidzot palaida māsu vaļā un lēnām pagriezās pret Rjuougu. 

"Rjuouga-kun..." Akanes balss tonis lika puiša pierei nosvīst. "...Man šķiet, mums ir par ko _APRUNĀTIES_." Ne tikai Rjuouga bet arī Ranma un Nabiki draudzīgi pakāpās soli atpakaļ, ierauzījuši to savādo smaidu meitenes sejā. Mūžam Pazudušais Zēns piepeši izjuta problēmas paelpot.

"Ak, es... es varu visu paskaidrot... Akane-san..." viņš beidzot ar pūlēm izstomīja.

Mazliet vēlāk... 

Akane stāvēja un šokā tikai neticīgi skatījās uz Rjuougu un Nabiki, kamēr Ranma jau bija atkritis sēdus un zviedza kā kutināts. Mūžam Pazudušais zēns ar piesarkušiem vaigiem veltīja sāncensim dusmu pilnu skatienu. "Kas tur tik smieklīgs?" viņš dusmīgi ieņurdējās.

Ranma ieķiķinājās.

"Tikai tu...! Vari pamanīties apmaldīties ceļā uz Tofu klīniku, stāvot tai tieši blakus!" 

Nabiki saspringa, kad izdzirdēja Akani steigšus ieklepojamies. Pat Kasumi, kas bija pievienojusies jauniešiem, nespēja apvaldīt rāmu smaidu.

"Nabiki, saki man atklāti?" Akane piepeši pieliecās tuvāk māsai. Nabiki ļoti nepatika tas aizdomīgais mirdzums māsas acu kaktiņos. "... saki, mums laikam tagad būs jāizdomā tev jauna iesauka, ne?" Akane sasodīti nopietnā tonī painteresējās. 

Naudas Pārvaldniece sarauca degunu. "Kāpēc gan lai?" viņa piesardzīgi pavaicāja.

Atbildē Akanes sejā uzplauka smīns. "Nu, ‘Ledus Karaliene' tev vairs īsti nepiestāv, bet ‘Pazudusī Meitene'... lai gan atbilst, īsti tomēr neskan..." 

Ranmam tas bija pārāk daudz, un viņš atkal sāka skaļi zviegt, un pēc mirkļa viņam pievienojās arī Akane un pat Kasumi. Nabiki ar aizsitušos elpu varēja tikai stāvēt un pikti skatīties uz māsām, pa reizei pašķielējot uz galīgi apjukušo un piesarkušo Rjuougu, kas atbildē tikai spēja paraustīt plecus.

Mazliet vēlāk:

"Bet kā lai mēs to visu iestāstam Tēvam? Tas varētu izrādīties mazliet pagrūti ... "

"Godīgi? Man nav ne jausmas ... "

"Tad padomāsim par kaut ko kopā! Es esmu pārliecināts, ka kopā mēs varam kaut ko izdomāt ... "

Vēl mazliet vēlāk:

"Vai tu jau esi kaut ko izdomājis?" 

"Uh, nē!"

"Es arī nē ..." 

"Man ir laba ideja ... nē, tā tas neies cauri..."

Uun vēl mazliet vēlāk:

"Es domāju, ka, sasodīts, arī tas nesanāks ..." 

"Tas taču nevar būt tik grūti ... mums vajadzētu kaut ko izdomāt ..." 

"Es nezinu neko prātīgu ..." 

"Ak, tēvs un Tēvocis Genma atkal mostas ..." 

Atskanēja divi svelpjoši trokšķi, kas aprāvās ar dobjiem būkšķiem.

"Tam vajadzētu mums dot vēl mazliet laika ..." 

"Ranma, Rjuouga! Tas galīgi nebija jauki! Tagad tēvam un tēvocim Genmam pamostoties būs vēl lielākas galvassāpes ... "

"Hm, piedod, Kasumi ... "

"Uh, jā, es arī atvainojos... "

"Tieši tā! Mēs to darīsim šādi ... "

"Un jūs domājat, ka tas nostrādās?" Akane šaubīgi paskatījās uz savu māsu. Uzrunātā pārliecinoši pamāja ar galvu. "Nu bet protams! No visiem mums Kasumi vislabāk spēj nomierināt tēvu, kad viņš ir satraucies! Tāpēc vislabāk, ja viņa arī visu to paskaidros ..."

Kasumi izskatījās nepārliecināta. "Nu, varbūt tā nav slikta ideja ... Tēvs pēdējā laikā ir bijis nedaudz karstgalvīgs. Bet vai jūs tiešām domājat, ka es esmu īstā persona, kam tas būtu viņam jāpastāsta..."

Nabiki stingri pamāja ar galvu. "Jā, es par to esmu pārliecināta! Tevi viņš uzklausīs, Kasumi! Mūs, es nudien nezinu..." 

Ranma samulsis pakasīja pakausi. "Es domāju, Nabiki ir taisnība! Tas izklausās saprātīgi..." Tas lika visiem klātesošajiem paskatīties uz viņu. Samulsis vēl vairāk, Ranma sāka neveikli mīņāties. "Kas ir?" Viņš nervozi pavaicāja. 

Nabiki nevainīgi pasmaidīja. "Ak nekas, nesatraucies. Tikai pārsteidzoši, ka tu par kaut ko tādu padomāji PIRMAIS..." viņa paziņoja un pēc tam sausi iesmējās. "Ko neteiksi!"

  
  


Kad Souns Tendo lēnām atguvās no bezsamaņas, pirmais, ko viņš ieraudzīja, bija vecākās meitas Kasumi smaidīgā seja, un rokas, kas turēja mitru dvieli. 

"Ak, tēvs, tu beidzot pamodies! Vai ar tevi viss ir kārtībā ... "

Sounam nācās pasmaidīt par rūpēm vecākās meitas balsī. "Jā, Kasumi ... viss ir labi..." Viņš klusi iesmējās, "Es tikai redzēju ļoti dīvainu sapni, meitiņ! Ka Nabiki ir atgriezusies un tas ... Hibiki puika arī ..." Tendo patriarhs gandrīz norūca pēdējo teikumu. Kasumi aizšāva mutei priekšā plaukstu.

"Ak ... es redzu ..." viņa uzmanīgi iesāka un nedaudz noraizējusies paskatījās uz tēvu. "Tēvs, tev kaut kas būtu jāzina ..." viņa beidzot sāka runāt.

  
  


Tai pašā laikā, Dojo otrā pusē... 

Rjuouga nervozi atspiedās pret sētas mūri un vērīgi pašķielēja uz mājas pusi.

"Esi taču mierīgs," Nabiki viegli iesmējās. "Ja kāds arī varētu to tēvam izskaidrot, tad tā ir Kasumi." viņa stingrā balsī paziņoja, un pēc tam uzlika Rjuougam roku uz pleca, kā mierinot. Pamanījuši šādu Nabiki galīgi neraksturīgu žestu, Akane un Ranma abi sarauca uzacis, un pēc tam saskatījās. Tomēr, pirms vēl kāds no viņiem paguva ko pateikt, pār visu tuvāko apkārtni atskanēja skaļš brēciens no mājas puses.

"KKKOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!?????!!!!"

Visiem klātesošajiem uz pierēm izsitās sviedru lāsītes, un Rjuouga neapzināti sarāvās. Pirms vēl viņš bija paguvis izdarīt kādu muļķību, Nabiki plauksta ieslīdēja viņējā un savija pirkstus dzelžainā tvērienā. "Jā, laikam papus tagad to uzzināja..." vidējā no Tendo meitām ironiski piezīmēja.

Genma neapmierināti paberzēja savu pušu plīstošo galvu. Lai cik viņš nocienītu savu veco draugu Sounu, Tendo patriarhs reizēm mēdza būt pārāk SKAĻŠ! Tagad viņš, protams, stāvēja tur ar atvērtu muti un ar glāžainām acīm neko neredzot skatījās taisni uz priekšu. Kasumi, joprojām draudzīgi smaidot, pamāja tēvam. "Tātad tagad, kad mēs beidzot esam noskaidrojuši šo pārpratumu, vai jūs varat mani atvainot, tēvs? Man vajadzētu iet gatavot vakariņas. Šodien pie gala sēdīsies par pāris cilvēkiem vairāk..."

Pēc šiem vārdiem uz Genmas pieres izveidojās dažas sviedru lāsītes, un viņš piesardzīgi pakāpās atpakaļ. _Goda vārds, kā gan viņai tas tā sanāk?_ vecākais Saotome nodomāja, vērojot kā Kasumi nesatricinām mierā rāmi iziet no istabas. Tad viņš dziļi nopūtās. Dažas lietas bija pārāk dīvainas, lai tās spētu izprast. "Nu ko, vecais, es teiktu..." Genma iesāka un aprāvās, paskatījies uz draugu, kurš joprojām stāvēja tur ar glāžainu skatienu. Uz pieres Gernam atkal izsprāga sviedru lāsītes. "Paklau... Soun...?"

Mazliet vēlāk... 

"Vai manu dieņiņ! Manai meitai es vairs neesmu vajadzīgs..."

Genma apspieda vēlmi nopūsties, izvairoties no pamatīgas asaru straumes, kas, iespējams, varētu aktivizēt viņa personisko Džusenko lāstu. Nu, vismaz Souns bija atguvies no šoka un bija atpakaļ par veco labo pašu sevi. Kas, ja jāsaka godīgi, nebija īsti uzlabojums, kā Genma slepeni atzinās pats sev. Viņa vecais draugs noteikti bija pārlieku emocionāls.

"Nomierinies, vecais draugs. Tev būtu jāpriecājas, ka ar tavu meitu viss ir labi un ka viss tas trakums ir atrisinājies tik veiksmīgi." Genma mierinoši paziņoja savam cīņu un izpriecu kompanjonam, kas diemžēl izsauca tikai kārtējos asaru plūdus

"Vai man dieniņ vai! Viņa nav bijusi mājās gandrīz divus mēnešus! Genma, mana meita ir iemācījusies stāvēt pati uz savām kājām ... Es nekam nederu... vai manu vai!"

Genma atturējās no iespējas aizrādīt, ka Nabiki pilnīgi noteikti jau sen bija vairāk kā nostājusies pati uz savām kājām. Viņam bija nācies iemācīties cienīt to alkatīgo biznesa haizivi. 

Souns asi ierāva krūtīs gaisu "Un vēl, viņa visu laiku bija kopā ar to Hibiki puiku... Viņas reputācija ir pagalam, Genma... Vai manu vai!" 

Genma izvairījās no atjaunotajiem asaru plūdiem un vienkārši gribēja pateikt kaut ko mierinošu, kad viņa prātā iešāvās kāda ideja. Nepavisam ne slikta ideja, kā Genma aptvēra, viņa sejai ieplešoties smaidā. "Soun! Man ir laba doma ... un tas panāks, ka Cīņas Mākslā Der it Viss skola pacelsies neiedomātos slavas augstumos!" 

Souns pārtrauca šņukstēt un jautājoši uzlūkoja draugu. "Ko tu ar to domā?" 

"Man tikko iešāvās prātā ideāls atrisinājums tavai problēmai. Tavas meitas reputācija būs nevainojama un tas pie viena arī stiprinās mūsu skolas!" Genma iesāka nepārprotami pašpārliecinātā tonī. Souns, acīmredzami ieinteresēts, pieliecās tuvāk draugam.

Tikmēr Nabiki un Rjuougam teju reizē pār muguru pārskrēja auksts vilnis, un abi noraizējušies pārlaida skatienu apkārtnei. Gaisā bija jūtama briesmu sajūta.

Genmas smīns palika vēl platāks. "Risinājums tam visam ir ļoti vienkāršs, tam Hibiki puikam vienkārši ir jāapprec tavu Nabiki! Tādā veidā, no vienas puses, Nabiki reputācija paliek neskarta, no otras puses, mēs varam integrēt Hibiki cīņas paņēmienus mūsu skolā un padarīt to vēl stiprāku. Viņš ir ļoti spējīgs cīnītājs..." 

Klausoties drauga runā, arī Souna sejā uzplauka priecīgs smaids. "Izcili, Genma!" viņš iesaucās. "Vienkārši izcili!" 

"Es zinu!" Genma tēloti pieticīgi atbildēja. 

"Un tātad ķeramies pie Souna..."

"... un Genmas ..."

"'Cīņas mākslā der it viss' skolas stiprināšanas plāna!" Viņi korī pabeidza teikumu un pacēla gaisā dūres uzvarošā žestā.

Nabiki un Rjuouga atkal nodrebēja un matiņi abiem uz mugurām un pleciem saslējās stāvus. 

Vidējā no Tendo māsām ar lielu piepūli apspieda pēkšņo vēlmi paķert Rjuougu aiz rokas, izraut puisi ārā uz ielas un ļaut, lai viņš aizved viņus abus kaut kur prom nezināmās tālēs. _Es nesaprotu... Kas ir tā dīvainā sajūta gaisā... Es ceru, ka es tikai iedomājos.._.

Mūžam Pazudušā zēna domas īpaši neatšķīrās. _Kaut kas te dīvains notiek... Kami-sama, mani pārņem tik nepatīkama sajūta..._

Abu domas pēkšņi pārtrūka, kad viesistabas durvis atvērās un istabā ienāca Souna Tendo un Genmas Saotomes smaidīgās figūras. Un tad abi pazudušie saprata, ka tagad kaut kas noteikti VAIRS NAV KĀRTĪBĀ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Par spīti solījumam, ka turpinājums sekos, Saratons diemžēl kopš 2007 gada neko vairs nav publicējis... Nu, vismaz šis stāsts pārtrūka sasodīti loģiskā vietā.
> 
> Ja vēlaties autoram atgādināt, ka gaidām turpinājumu, pieslēdzamies 
> 
> https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/43f886130000166b06604e20/1/Lost-Boy-Lost-Girl
> 
> vai
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2572657/1/Lost-Boy-Lost-Girl
> 
> un atstājam tur komentārus


End file.
